1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for testing a power bridge. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for testing an electric vehicle propulsion system power bridge. While the invention is subject to a wide range of applications, it is especially suited for use in electric vehicles that utilize batteries or a combination of batteries and other sources, e.g., a heat engine coupled to an alternator, as a source of power, and will be particularly described in that connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
For an electric vehicle to be commercially viable, its cost and performance should be competitive with that of its gasoline-powered counterparts. Typically, the vehicle's propulsion system and battery are the main factors which contribute to the vehicle's cost and performance competitiveness.
Generally, to achieve commercial acceptance, an electric vehicle propulsion system should provide the following features: (1) vehicle performance equivalent to typical gasoline-powered propulsion systems; (2) smooth control of vehicle propulsion; (3) regenerative braking; (4) high efficiency; (5) low cost; (6) self-cooling; (7) electromagnetic interference (EMI) containment; (8) fault detection and self-protection; (9) self-test and diagnostics capability; (10) control and status interfaces with external systems; (11) safe operation and maintenance; (12) flexible battery charging capability; and (13) auxiliary 12 volt power from the main battery. In prior practice, however, electric vehicle propulsion system design consisted largely of matching a motor and controller with a set of vehicle performance goals, such that performance was often sacrificed to permit a practical motor and controller design. Further, little attention was given to the foregoing features that enhance commercial acceptance.
A typical conventional electric vehicle propulsion system comprises, among other things, a power bridge including high-power electronic switches for supplying current to the windings of a motor. When one or more of these switches fails, manual diagnostic testing of the power bridge is performed to detect and isolate the failed transistor(s). Manual testing of the switching transistors, however, can be both costly and time consuming as it often requires trial and error techniques.